Eclipse Dragonet Arc
The Eclipse Dragonet Arc is a fanfiction arc taking place after the Second (and technically the Third) Arc(s). You can read the first book, Victoria's Journey, here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/162411416-wings-of-fire-victoria%27s-journey-fanfiction Timeline Following the the transformation of Darkstalker into Peacemaker in 5012 After Scorching (AS), the Eclipse Dragonet Arc begins in 5015 AS with the hatch of the Eclipse Dragonets during a solar eclipse. The storyline however takes place within 5021 AS, when the Eclipse Dragonets are 6 years old. A few events took place during the "pre-series" between 5012 and 5021: In 5012, Darkstalker was defeated. Since then Jade Mountain has seen a lasting time of tranquility. Victorbrine, a secondary character in the fanfiction, hatches in 5014. In 5015, a solar eclipse takes place over Pyrrhia, with the band of totality crossing through the Rainforest Kingdom and also making landfall at the tip of the Sky Kingdom. In 5016, construction of the Centuria begins in the Sea Kingdom: a huge spire shaped tower built to house a huge population of SeaWings and also serves as a gateway to the rest of the kingdom. Centuria already existed for a long time but was a secret place until 5013. It was a small secret palace built under Queen Pearl's reign and is an attempt at recreating the Lagoon Palace. It was destroyed and replaced by the large tower starting from 5016. In 5015, the NightWing Autonomous Territory was formed, and comprises of the north western part of the Rainforest Kingdom. It was established by Queen Glory to satisfy the nationalism within the NightWing community and to stop instability. The leader of the NAT is Fierceteeth. In 5016, Queen Thorn dies of what is deemed to have been cancer, and Sunny inherits the throne, becoming Queen of the SandWings. It is also in pair with the abandonment of the Stronghold, now dubbed the Old Stronghold and has become a historical site. In the meantime Scorpion's Den became the kingdom's capital city, eventually becoming the first capital in the world, since all other kingdoms only have palaces as center of power and not entire cities. Following this her palace, Queen Sunny's Palace, is being built and is still under construction by 5021. In 5018, construction of the Iron Tower, designed by Victorbrine, starts and would be accomplished in 5019. Also in 5018 was the creation of the Jade Mountain Kingdom, assuring that the Jade Mountain area is safe from other political powers. It is a country that also embraces peace and knowledge. New Possibility is the country's largest city and already began to take shape years prior, in 5013 to be exact. The queen of the Jade Mountain Kingdom was set by the queens of other countries, and Tsunami was made queen of the Jade Mountains. Map The map of Pyrrhia in the year 5021. The inclination of the continent is purely based upon my headcanon following the climates of Pyrrhia. Characters Main characters Known as the Eclipse Dragonets, they are the fourth group of dragonets (first being the Dragonets of Destiny, second being the Jade Winglets and third the dragonets in the third arc) and comprise of: * Victoria, a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid animus and the only living one, her father is a relative to Stonemover (thus part of Whiteout's descendance, thus a distant descendant of Arctic). She was entirely raised in the Rainforest Kingdom, safe from SkyWings that kept the elimination policy of animus dragons and deformed ones, until she entered Jade Mountain in 5017. * Saudi, a SandWing/NightWing hybrid. He hatched with a deformity, lacking wings, thus he can't fly. He is the son of Moonwatcher and Qibli. He hatched in the Rainforest but was raised in Scorpion's Den until he entered Jade Mountain in 5017. * Firefly (canon character as she was seen in Moonwatcher's vision in book 6). Daughter of Queen Glory and the now King Deathbringer, she was raised in the Rainforest Kingdom until she entered Jade Mountain in 5017. * Thinice, an IceWing/RainWing hybrid from a sixth circle family. He hatched in the Rainforest Kingdom but was raised in the Ice Kingdom until he entered Jade Mountain in 5017. * Atlanta, a SeaWing (the only non-hybrid in the group). She hatched and was raised in Centuria until she entered Jade Mountain in 5017. She is actually a distant descendant of Clearpool, and thus is of Fathom's descendance, which could mean that Atlanta might be an animus. Secondary characters There are a series of secondary characters: * Victorbrine, a SkyWing/RainWing hybrid, who became close friends with Victoria. He is of an unusual green color despite being mostly SkyWing. * King Cliff. In this fanfiction Cliff became king after challenging Queen Ruby, his mother, for the throne. This was seen as nearly scandalous, potentially breaking the inheritance law. * Queen Sunny * Queen Glory * Peacemaker Villains There are two villains, one being the main: * Geothermus, a time traveling SkyWing animus (a distant descendant of Victoria), who seeks to change the past to save his people in the far future: in the year 6877. * Darkstalker, remade by Geothermus by turning Peacemaker back. Summary (To be written) Trivia # This fanfiction arc is part of the larger fanfiction universe that I dub "The Victorian WoFverse" and is the first main arc of such universe, the second being the Butterfly Arc and the third the Time of Reckoning Arc. # Saudi the SandWing/NightWing has a sister named Arabia. Both dragons are named after the country Saudi Arabia. # The Centuria bares a striking resemblance to the Dubai Creek Tower in the UAE. It has a "pavillon tree" in the middle similarly structured like the pavillons inside the Summer Palace. # The Deep Sea Palace's location is now well known throughout Pyrrhia in the fanfic. # The second moon is the one eclipsing the Sun during the Solar Eclipse of 5015. # Steam is starting to be used and machines powered by steam are being invented. The dragons can be said to have entered an age of industrialism, perhaps a "Steampunk Age". Category:Fanfiction Page